Lord Braska's Calm
by BeautifulxxDisaster
Summary: A group of Mini stories about things that happened in the turbulent time that was Lord Braska's Calm. Chapter 2 up! plz R
1. The Party at Besaid

Hi and welcome to my first fanfic!

Summary: Basically I'm telling the story of what happened at the start of Lord Braska's Calm starting with the celebration at Besaid.

Disclaimer: This may suprise you but... I don't own Final Fanstasy!!!! shock it belongs too...drum roll...SquareEnix! (I think)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Lulu's POV)

I sat taking in the small village that had been my home for the 12 years of my life. Besaid village was far more lively than usual because off the seemingly endless celebrations. It was the late evening and a huge bonfire had been lit in the middle of the village and everyone in the village was dancing around it. Well everyone except me. One person noticed me sitting off and the side and walked over.

"Come on Lulu, even you have to celebrate the new Calm!" the boy said

I looked up at the boy who had been one of my best friends…… and my secret crush since before I could remember.

"Alright Chappu, I'm coming" I replied and allowed myself to be dragged up to the huge buffet table that had been set up not too far away from the bonfire.

"Ahhh… look who graced us with her presence" another similar looking boy said. I turned around and sent a glare at Chappu's older brother Wakka. While Wakka was only one year older than me he towered over the both of us.

"Be nice Wakka, I only just got her up here!" Chappu joked with his brother.

"Well, dig in. We didn't make all this food for nothing, ya" Wakka replied.

"Yes, I'm sure you put your heart and soul in to making this feast" I chuckled remembering the brothers' attempts at cooking earlier before the women responsible for making feast kicked them out.

After we had all eaten as much food as we could handle the real dancing began.

I was about to go find a place to sit when Chappu blocked my path.

"Hello there, may I interest you in a dance?" he asked in his most formal tone. I smiled at him and replied "certainly" and let him lead me out to the dance floor. Then I wrapped my arms around him and we danced around in a circle. I loved dancing with Chappu. He didn't step on my toes the way Wakka did and…… well I did have a crush on him!

"Wow, the Calm!" Chappu whispered in my ear "never thought it would come in our lifetime, ya". I nodded my agreement.

"Thank Yevon for Lord Braska" I replied. I recalled the day Lord Braska had come to Besaid. I had heard many rumors about him and his two Guardians, Sir Auron and Sir Jecht. Apparently Sir Auron was a disgraced Clergyman after refusing the hand of the high priests daughter, Sir Jecht claimed to be from Zanarkand and Lord Braska had married an Al Bhed! No one had truly believed that Lord Braska would have been able to defeat Sin. How wrong they were!

I was snapped out of my train of thought when Chappu stopped dancing and I realized that the song was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Chappu's POV)

_Well, now or never_

I slowly lead Lulu away from the other villagers and towards the village gates.

"Chappu, where are we going??" Lulu asked.

"Shhh… I want to show you something" I replied. When we got to the gates I checked over my shoulder to make sure no-one would notice us leaving, especially Wakka. I smiled when I saw my big brother talking to one of the village girls. I then pulled Lulu to the side of the gate toward the forest were no-one could see us.

"Chappu, what are we doing?" Lulu asked ruby eyes wide.

"I want to ask you something" I whispered.

"What then?" she asked curiously.

"well…I was wondering if…. Will you….ummm…"

'_Oh Chappu… you're blowing it'_ I groaned to himself.

I sucked in a deep breath and blurted "Will you go out with me?" and watched as Lulu froze and stared open mouth at m.

I had been friends with Lulu since before I could remember, but I had only started to notice how pretty she was a few months ago, with her beautiful red eyes and silky hair but I had never been able to strike up the nerve to ask her out. But earlier today I had thought if someone is able to give up their life to beat Sin then I should at least have the nerve to ask Lulu out. So I braced myself for Lulu to yell at me, run away or worst case scenario, set something on fire with her magic.

After an eternity of silence Lulu finally replied "Sure"

I think my heart stopped ."What?" I asked confused.

"I'd love to go out with you" she said with a huge smile on her face. I had to smile back "You mean it?" I asked. Lulu nodded and I wrapped her up in a tender hug.

"What are you two doing?" came a male voice behind us. I spun around to see Luzzu staring at us. Lulu turned a deep shade of red. "I'm just giving my girlfriend a hug" I declared, prompting a glare from Lulu and confused look from Luzzu.

"Your girlfriend?? Since when? Luzzu asked.

"Since about a minute ago" Lulu told him in an annoyed tone.

"Aha…. Finally asked her out then?" He chuckled getting a glare from me as his answer. Luzzu had caught me staring at Lulu once and had spent the rest of the day getting my secret about my crush out of me. He was the only othr person who knew….I think.

" I'll leave you alone then" Luzzu said while walking back to the village. At the gate he turned around and asked "Not a word to Wakka then?"

"Not a peep" I replied. With this Lulu and I walked slowly hand in hand back to the party.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry if this isn't very good, I'll try to make up for it in the next couple of chapters!!! Please tell me what you think! If you like it, thats great, tell me! if you didn't like it, tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it! Reviewers Rock!!!

Next chapter will be about Kimahri and Yuna meeting! or should I make it about Auron? or Cid? Opinions would be appreciated!!

Jasmine


	2. Cid's Reaction

Hello, I'm back with a chapter 2.

Thank you to Melinda-Gordon for being my lone reviewer!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Cid's POV)

I sat at my desk trying to figure out what else we could do. So far we had found nothing….. Nothing!!! I had failed my sister… again!! I started sifting through reports in frustration. How could a little girl disappear off the face of Spira!

The news had come a month ago, a new calm had come and the new High Summoner was Lord Braska….. That dammed Yevonite that had stolen my younger sister Elsa away.

I remember when he had first come to Home… he had talked Rin into bringing him. He wanted to make peace between the Al Bhed and the Yevonites. I had always been skeptical of him but Elsa thought that if one person could believe in us than others could too. She had always been the optimist. I thought that he was going to turn us all into Yevonites just like the Guado.

She had spent a lot of time talking to him but I had thought nothing of it, she had always wanted to learn about places outside of Bikenel. And then one day she had just disappeared. She left me only a note to tell me that she had run off with… him! I sent a message to her saying that I would never talk to her again if he didn't come back but she ignored me so I cut off all contact with her. Then a few years later Rin returned from a trip to Bevelle to sell goods and told me that Elsa and Braska had had a little girl named Yuna.

At that point I decided to swallow my pride and try to make up with Elsa. She had agreed and decided to come back to Home for a while. She was originally going to bring little Yuna with her but decided against it. I was so happy that I would be able to see her again but it never was going to be. Sin attacked her ship leaving only 3 survivors to tell us what happened. Then only a few years later Sin took my wife too. I still haven't got over those losses. I hadn't heard anything from Braska and little Yuna until now.

What kind of moron orphans his own daughter on purpose anyway? When I heard the news I thought the best thing to do was find Yuna and at least offer her a home with some of her family. But she had disappeared from Bevelle. I guess Braska had made some sort of arrangement for her before he went and got himself killed. And I knew there was no way I could search all of Spira for her, it had been hard enough to search Bevelle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I looked down at my desk where I virtually lived sometimes and was about to find anything to occupy my mind when the silence was broken by a huge shout.

"Vydran, Rikku cduma so duumc!" Brother ran through the door to my office shouting (Father, Rikku stole my tools!).

"E's uhmo punnufehk dras!" another voice shouted back (I'm only borrowing them!).

"Sa yht Buddy haat dras! Pacetac cra'mm fnalg dras" Brother shouted back at her (Me and Buddy need them! Besides she'll wreck them).

"E femm hud!" Rikku shouted back (I will not!).

"Pudr uv oui kad eh rana huf!" I yelled (both of you get in here now!).

A few seconds later I looked down at my 5 year old daughter Rikku and her older brother.

"Rikku, keja Brother rec duumc pylg, Brother mayja ouin cecdan ymuha." I told them (Rikku, give Brother his tools back, Brother leave your sister alone)

Brother gave Rikku a smug look as she turned the tools over and Rikku stuck her tongue out at him. I sat back down at my desk and Rikku climbed up onto it and looked at the report from Bevelle.

"Fryd'c drec?" she asked (what's this?)

"Y nabund" I said taking it back from her (A report)

"E ghaf dryydd... fryd'c ed ypuid?" (I knew thaatt… what's it about?)

I sat and thought deciding if I should tell her

"Ed'c...Ed'c ypuid ouin luiceh" I told her (it's… It's about your cousin)

"Fyed... E ryja y luiceh? Luum! yna drao y kenm?" (Wait… I have a cousin? Cool! Are they a girl?) She yelled in glee

"Oac" (Yes)

"OYO!" Rikku shouted (YAY). She jumped in a little circle than ran out of my office.

I groaned. Everyone said Rikku would get over her hyperactivity in time but I was starting to doubt it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know they didn't tell us the name of Cid's sister so I just picked a random one.

Ok I don't know if this is any good so plz review!!!

Jasmine


End file.
